


GAME OVER

by minjiyoo



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 20:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minjiyoo/pseuds/minjiyoo
Summary: uwu-nation, rise!!!!!





	GAME OVER

**Author's Note:**

> uwu-nation, rise!!!!!

Yoohyeon should have known that it's wrong to dare Minji into doing something, anything. Minji is very competitive and she accepts nothing but victory but— if this is the penalty, she wouldn't mind losing any time. 

She shuddered as Minji's hands ran along the length of her naked thighs. Cradled only with a white polo and panties, Yoohyeon knew she fueled something in Minji and it sparkled by the way the older girl tightly grabbed both of her legs, pushed them apart and slotted herself in between. 

"Eyes on the game, Yoohyeon."

And she have totally forgotten that she has a game to win. Minji loved games. Games in this specific area, that is. Yoohyeon struggled to hold her Nintendo tightly to start a new game. The goal is to finish the entire stage without... coming.

Easy peasy, to be honest but never if you are Minji's girlfriend.

Minji pushed the younger girl more on the couch, aware of Yoohyeon trying to engross herself with whatever game she was playing. Yoohyeon looked marvelous. Hair disheveled and scattered beautifully on the couch's headrest, she looked sinfully good. Minji needed to have a taste.

Yoohyeon hummed softly when Minji leaned over, her fully clothed body hovering the younger girl who was trying her best to act non-chalant. She was done with one level. What's difficult with finishing the entire 12 levels, right?

And Minji began the fun.

Setting Yoohyeon off was never difficult. She knew the taller girl like the back of her palms. So when she skated her other hand under Yoohyeon's polo, she expected the slight shaking. She grinned slyly before caressing the set of abs Yoohyeon effortlessly got from dancing. She heard Yoohyeon's character losing one life and she started the game again. Not without her fingers trying to figure out what button to press. 

"Relax and focus on your game, babe." Minji mumbled seductively on the girl's ear and Yoohyeon might have shivered. "I'm not even doing anything yet."

Yoohyeon couldn't focus at all. Her mind was fixated to her inner need of being touched by Minji's long slended fingers in all the sensual ways possible. 

"Don't mind me. Just do your business." Minji said yet again as her hand rubbed lower on Yoohyeon's body. The younger girl had to stifle a moan because Minji would surely torture her more. Minji then pulled back, gathering her hair at one side before lowering down to kneel in front of Yoohyeon's parted legs. 

Yoohyeon tried to stay still but that's impossible if a woman with galaxy colored eyes was staring at you like she could eat you alive. Of course, Minji can do just that. 

Minji can do more than that.

When Minji pulled her panties off of her, Yoohyeon lost another life again and she could no longer think properly as soon as Minji rolled up her polo shirt all the way to her torso, exposing her. The cold breeze from the air-conditioner made her shiver but the warm breath of Minji ghosting on her thighs made her literally lost her sanity. 

She was already panting when Minji reached the insides of her thighs and she tried to ran a hand on the older girl's locks. She wanted to submit herself to her and let her take all of her. Minji, however, wouldn't take any of that. 

"Your game, Yoohyeon." Minji's voice was low yet stern, her eyes dark and dangerous and Yoohyeon automatically retracted her hand and picked her almost neglected Nintendo to start another game. Biting on her lower lip hard to stop herself from whinining when Minji placed a kiss on her core.

Yoohyeon was a messy bottom. Her juices would always wet either their bed or their couch and sometimes, Minji's chin and lap. Minji does not mind one bit. The younger girl was already wet enough when Minji softly run her tongue in between her pouted folds. Eliciting a gasp from Yoohyeon. 

Minji groaned. Yoohyeon always tasted so good.

And Yoohyeon could no longer hold it in when Minji pulled her harshly, closer to her and sucked on her like her life depended on her, as if her wetness was the air she breathe. The Nintendo made a loud thud as it dropped down the carpeted floor, Yoohyeon arching her back.

"F-fuck..." She shut her eyes close, legs moving on its own to pull Minji closer to her. She was so scared to look down because she might lose it when she did. Minji was good at this. "G-god, Minji... ah," she can't process her words at all. Minji lapped her core delightedly, grabbing Yoohyeon's hips to keep her still.

Minji moved her tongue firmly on Yoohyeon's pussy, wetting herself with the younger girl's juice. It's impressive. The way Yoohyeon gets excessively wet for her. She was enjoying Yoohyeon shattering before her very eyes, mouth spitting out incomprehensible curses and pleas, head thrown back and hands tightly gripping the arm rest of the couch.

What a sight to behold.

It was when Yoohyeon looked down to gather a fistful of Minji's hair as she grind herself on her mouth that Minji groaned, both in pleasure and satisfaction. She looked up to see Yoohyeon's drunk lust gaze, pupils blown into a size of platters, mouth opened slightly to take in air as she jerked her body and panted. Minji could already feel herself getting as wet as Yoohyeon was. The thin fabric of the stocking she was wearing from work sticking on her skin.

"M-Minji please..." Yoohyeon mumbled through labored breath.

Minji moved back from Yoohyeon's legs to hover the younger girl again, lips automatically finding Yoohyeon's for a heated kiss. Yoohyeon groaned in Minji's mouth, tasting herself. 

"What more do you want, baby?" 

Yoohyeon knew she already lost the game and she don't even feel remorseful about it. She wrapped both arms around Minji's shoulder, hiding her face on the older girl's neck as Minji replaced her lips with her hands on doing wonders on Yoohyeon's pulsating hole.

By this time, Minji could already count the sigh Yoohyeon was making and her little whimpers and fuck was it turning her on so much but this was Yoohyeon's time. It was her chance to pleasure her not so little pup.

"Inside me." Yoohyeon exhaled loudly. "I want you inside me."

And Minji was a giver more than anything else. So if it was what Yoohyeon needed, then it was what Yoohyeon would get. She made a short circling motion on Yoohyeon's clit to prepare her before she slid her fingers down her awaiting wetness.

"Minji, please— ah," Words left Yoohyeon as soon as Minji pushed three long fingers deep down her cunt. She was never soft with fucking Yoohyeon. She loved seeing Yoohyeon trashing on the mattress whenever she fucked her fast and hard. 

Minji licked Yoohyeon's neck all the way up to the back of her ears before giving her ear lobe a harsh bite. And oh how she loved Yoohyeon squeezing her fingers with her warm walls.

It didn't take Yoohyeon long to feel the familiar tightening in her gut. Minji could already feel her coming close by the way her walls were sucking Minji's fingers back in whenever she would pull it out.

It was all messy and wet and hot and Minji don't want it any other way.

"Come, babe. Let it go." And that does it for Yoohyeon. Her soul skyrocketed and she have never heard herself screamed so loud when Minji growled on her ear before fucking her faster, her palm bumping at Yoohyeon's clit in the most delicious way.

Minji had to kiss Yoohyeon softly and whisper sweet nothings on her lips while she was catching her breath just so she can pull her back down from her high. She was sated, obviously. Her hair strands sticking on her skin, her lips swollen, her chest heaving up and down.

But she gave out the brightest smile when Minji kissed her again which was then replaced by soft giggles.

"Game over." Minji whispered playfully, leaving a soft kiss on her forehead. 

Yoohyeon stayed quiet for a few minutes, gathering her thoughts and herself. And once she finally regained her sanity, she pushed Minji harshly on the couch and Minji had to curse when Yoohyeon pulled her polo with one hand, sending its buttons flying all over their living room.

"There's always a second round." Yoohyeon said in a wavering voice.

Their lips crashed.

Their skins touched.

Game over is the new start.


End file.
